


Everyone Loves Flowers (WIP)

by hurtbywhisperedmuses, the_nightmare_king



Series: The Misadventures of the Black Family [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtbywhisperedmuses/pseuds/hurtbywhisperedmuses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nightmare_king/pseuds/the_nightmare_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine and their son, Dimitri go picking flowers. Pitch gets a surprise gift. (Work in Progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Flowers (WIP)

(Work in Progress)

Christine watched as her son played, happily smiling , in the beautiful field of flowers. She couldn't help but smile softly at the sight, only one thing missing from it. She shook her head, knowing that it was no use fantasizing over such things. She was sitting on a blanket she had brought from home, one of the softer throw blankets they kept. She was tying flowers together to create beautiful banquettes of vibrant colors. She had a couple already, wanting to take them home and try to get her lover to let her put some in the home, knowing he would make a fuss. 

"Dimitri! Be careful sweetheart, don't go to far off now!" Chris called, looking out into the open field for the one little shade that roamed it. Chris saw him turn around to look back at her, forgetting the butterfly that he had been chasing moments ago. He raced back to bounce into her arms, laughing the whole way back. 

"Momma, momma, look what I found!" the little boy said, all to excitedly. He held up a few crudely picked white Lillies. 

"Darling, those are just the prettiest," Christine said to him, smiling brightly at the small child's excitement.


End file.
